Light-emitting diode (LED) array technology is currently used to provide lighting in a wide range of applications in which the user needs high intensity illumination. Typically, the LED array of a LED luminaire assembly is in an LED module with associated electronics. A single LED luminaire assembly can have one or more LED modules.
A drawback of existing LED luminaire assemblies is their “throw-away” design. That is, most existing LED luminaire assemblies are designed primarily to be manufactured rather than repaired or serviced in the field to extend lifespan. Such lack of in-field serviceability leads to disposal of the entire luminaire assembly rather than replacing its electronics or LED. This wastes resources, since many components, such as LED modules, are still serviceable.
Another drawback of existing LED luminaire assemblies is that the LED modules are wired to a power supply using wiring terminals or connectors. Wiring terminals require tools and introduce the element of human error. Connectors prevent the element of human errors but can break or sometimes be difficult to disconnect.
This document describes new illumination devices that are directed to solving the issues described above, and/or other problems.